Beware the Forsaken
by ultra Mag
Summary: Onokha, a Tauren shaman, meets an Undead mage and a Blood Elf hunter. Are they his loyal friends or shifty enemies? And what is the Forsaken's goal? rating might change to M in later chapters. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Rain clapped against the kodo hides that made up the walls of the tent. Numbing cold crept outside while the fire inside made the tent space comfortable. Onokha held his new wife Hallabee while they slept. He woke and listened to the rain, and he thought about his ceremony that would soon take place. It had been a tradition for all initiate shamans. Only, he did not know what this ceremony would be. He was given instructions by the Elders; he would go alone to the top of Sarego Peak, he would perform the Rite of the Earthmother, and then the Spirits would speak to him. However, the Elders were explicit when they warned him not to tell anyone of what the Spirits spoke of. Not anyone, not even Hallabee.

Onokha got up out of the small bed and began dressing himself in the nicest robes that he owned. Hallabee sat up, awake, and squinted at Onokha.

"Halla…"

"No, wait." She mumbled sleepily. She got up and pulled a shawl out of a chest. "I want to see you off."

Onokha smiled and started packing wooden totems into his snakeskin bag. She sat and watched him prepare his things. When finished, he made his way to the tent opening but Hallabee stopped him by putting her hand on his back. Onokha turned to face her. They knew that he was destined as a shaman. The tribe had seen it when he was young. Hallabee did not know what would happen to Onokha, so she hugged him. He rubbed his muzzle into her neck and breathed in her scent. They held each other close for comfort and for warmth before walking outside into the chilling rain.

It was pouring very hard now. Almost immediately, the cold absorbed heat from Onokha. Rain started to soak the tauren's fur. Outside it was dark gray and windy. The village was still asleep, except the three Elders were standing under the only tree near the village. Onokha saw them in the distance and he turned to look at Hallabee. She smiled and nodded. Onokha took a deep breath and walked proudly toward the Elders. The Elders were solemn and said nothing to Onokha. They were old and gray but also majestic. They placed a string of red swoop feathers on Onokha's horns. One of them rubbed the black pollen of Arthas' Tears around his eyes and forehead. Finally, they gave him a cup of a thick dark green soup. Onokha took a sip, and the potion tasted bitter and rotten. He gagged. His throat did not want to let it pass, but Onokha forced himself to swallow. At last, he seemed… okay. The potion had left him dizzy and feeling like he had a fever.

The Elders nodded that they were finished and Onokha began his journey to the top of Sarego Peak. By this time, the rain had soaked Onokha's fur and robes. The feathers hanging from his horns blew in the harsh wind. The green potion made Onokha feel hot and impervious to the stinging cold. This was unusually cold weather for the plains of Mulgore. "Perhaps there was a reason for picking this day to be the ceremony"… Onokha thought to himself. He wished that they would have let him ride a kodo up to the peak, instead of spending all this time climbing up the rocks.

Finally, the tauren heaved his large frame to the flat top of Sarego Peak. The wind blew the strongest up here. The dark rolling clouds made thunder in the distance, and fog covered the slopes so that he could not see beyond the mountains. Onokha had a very disturbing feeling up here. He was alone. The weather was so overwhelming. He felt small and powerless in the face of this great power of the Earthmother. He prayed to her.

Lightning flashed around him and the thunder screamed. He placed six totems in a circle while chanting in Taur-ahe. The mountain shook. Scared, Onokha fell to his knees. Streams of blue came out of his totems; the sparkled and swirled against the gray sky. Onokha thought about his childhood and of Hallabee, as he yelled at the open sky. The blue streams turned into different shapes until they formed two wolves. Howls and yelps echoed around him. The two ghost wolves ran down from the sky towards Onokha. He fell backwards onto his ass, and stared in awe at them.

One of the wolves opened his mouth to speak. "Greetings, young tauren and--."

"Bow down, lowly whelp!" bellowed the other. Quickly, Onokha tried to kneel but he stumbled.

"Why must you always say that?" Asked the first wolf.

"Hahaha! Even after centuries, that still does not get old." Laughed the second. The first wolf grumbled and turned to Onokha.

The wolf cleared his throat and said, "You have come before us as many shamans have in the past, to see what there is to see. See now: the seed of great conflict seeks you out."

Onokha listened in anticipation.

"Young shaman Onokha, the start of your path will be much like others. You will help your kind and travel all of Azeroth. You will defeat many who are corrupted, and save those who are noble." The wolf lowered its voice. "However, on your journey to exaltedness, you will cross paths with someone peculiar."

Onokha raised an eyebrow.

"There is someone that wishes to undermine the Natural order. You will meet him, but be wary. He will try to manipulate you."

"All that glistens aint gold." warned the second wolf.

"You must stop him…Beware of the Forsaken." finished the other wolf.

"Wait… How am I to stop him? What are his plans?" asked Onokha.

"Do you really think we are going to **tell** you?!" The second wolf mocked.

"We must leave now. We are needed elsewhere." said the wolf.

"Wait! Stay! You have to tell me more, you did not give me enough information." pleaded Onokha.

"Hahaha, we are supposed to be vague!" The wolves turned around, and sprinted up to the heavens.

"Farewell, shaman, and good luck!"

"No! Come back! I do not--" But the wolves had disappeared before Onokha could finish his sentence. He was left standing there alone, thinking of what he should do about this prophecy.

Onokha did know this: He would have to go back to his small village to say goodbye. He had to stop this person, and he was not going to do it by staying in Mulgore.

He began making his way back down the mountain. The only thought on his mind was how much he would miss Hallabee.


	2. Chapter 2

Edgar trodded through the wet swamp of Dustwallow. It was a big detour from the goblin town Ratchet, but Edgar had to make this trip before sailing to Booty Bay.

It was getting dark and the marsh came alive with frog croaks and buzzing mosquitoes. Up ahead, Edgar saw glowing lanterns held by patrolling guards. They were humans, of course, pacing outside of the Theramore Isle settlement.

He snuck close to the brick city wall and chugged down his only invisibility potion. His potions never failed and he quickly disappeared while running past guards.

Once behind the wall, Edgar ran past cabins, looking through windows. His body was slowly reappearing, so he had to act fast.

He came to a cabin that had a woman spinning wool inside. In the lamplight, she had long dark hair and a tall athletic frame. Her eyes had crows feet and her face looked tired.

Glaring, Edgar gripped the window sill. He pulled his hood over his face and knocked lightly on the window pane.

Startled, the woman jumped and peered out with a puzzles expression. She moved to the back door and cracked it open.

"Y-yes?"

Edgar clenched his fists. "Boe…"

The woman tried to get a better look at him, opening the door wider.

"Good evening, Baudelia. Could you let an old friend inside?" he asked.

The woman looked confused. "Remove your hood and we'll see!" she barked. "You sound familiar at least…"

Edgar wasn't sure how she would react so he was hesitant about revealing himself. "I'm your friend so please let me inside…"

"Remove your hood, sir." she stated flatly.

Sighing, Edgar slowly pulled back his hood. "You might not recognize me at first, but please** please** don't scream."

Fear crept over Baudelia's face, but her eyes were transfixed on Edgar. She started to back away inside, and Edgar let himself in. She was silent, gaping at him.

Edgar poured himself a cup of tea and sat down. "So…How's Life treating you?" He took a sip. Baudelia said nothing.

"Oh, silly me, I've been making puns like that ever since…well." Edgar pointed at his shriveled pale face.

"Edgar…How…?" Baudelia breathed.

"Actually, I really didn't come here to visit and chat." He said rather rudely. "I was wondering if you managed to get my papers in my lab after I left."

"Uh…I-I think I have your polymorph research."

"What about the life-stealing papers?"

"No, I think those were confiscated by the guards."

"Damn!" Edgar shouted. He frowned and looked into his tea cup. "Well fine, give me my polymorph papers."

Baudelia turned to a chest of drawers and pulled out a journal. Shaking, she held out the journal to him. "H-h-here…" Edgar grasped the book with his bony yellowish hand, then slipped it into his coat pocket. She still shook in fear at the sight of him.

Edgar sighed and then stood up. "Well I'm off then."

"W-w-wait!" She stopped him. "Y-you're just going to…leave?"

Without turning to face her, Edgar growled "I have nothing more to discuss with you."

"Edgar! What do you think I've been feeling for the last six years?"

He spun around to face her. "What do you think** I've** been feeling for the last six years?!"

Baudelia's brown eyes sparkled with tears. "Th-there's just so much that I-I wanted to say to you. I mourned you, Ed. You don't know what I am going through.."

"What do you think I was going through, Bo!! Humiliation? Loneliness?!" He yelled. "Dark, deep, crushing depression…"

They stared at each other for a moment, breathing heavily.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door.

"Hide behind the wardrobe!" she told him, and Edgar quickly complied.

Baudelia fixed her eyes and opened the door. "Oh, good evening, patrolmen." She smiled.

"Good evening to you, Ms. Kratt." Greeted one of the two men.

"We were just out, when we heard yelling coming from your cabin. Is everything alright?"

"Oh yes, I wasss… learning a new incantation for a spell!"

"This sounded like a man's voice…" The watchman raised his eyebrow.

Baudelia frowned. "Are you suggesting that my voice is manly, patrolman?"

"Um…"They looked at each other, uncomfortably. "Of course not!"

"It's a very exotic incantation." She retorted.

"I'm sure it is, Ms. Kratt." said the guard. "Sorry to disturb you."

"Thank you. Good night, gentlemen." Baudelia closed the door, sighed, and sat back down. Edgar came out from behind the wardrobe.

"Well since they are probably watching my house now, it seems that you're going to be staying a while longer. So this will give me a chance to tell you what has happened." Baudelia took a deep breath.

"Oh this should be insightful." Edgar rolled his eyes around.

"Will you please listen to me? I just lied to save you a few minutes ago!" She pleaded.

Edgar knew she had a point, so he sat down.

"Look, there are so many things I need to tell you.." She closed her eyes. "After the siege of Dalaran, thousands of people were killed defending the city, some missing, and many were forced into the Scourge army. No one had heard what happened to you, so everyone here in Theramore deducted that you were one of the thousands slain." Baudelia stopped and her bottom lip quivered. "I-I was feeling so incredibly guilty. If only I would have said 'yes', you would have never gone to Dalaran…" Tears were rolling down her cheeks. "I was so worried about ridiculous things! My wealth, what people would think of me! So stupid! Instead of marrying the closest friend I would ever have, I thought 'he's a skinny, pimple-faced shopkeeper'!" She let out a heavy sob. "You were my best friend, Ed. I loved you so much."

Edgar hadn't moved. He had been quiet for a long time, seeming to stare at the floor.

"And- and my mourning has left me a pariah now. My depression…No one can stand to be around me. I thought that this would never happen to me… but I'm alone now." She dabbed a handkerchief on her eyes. "I'm sorry, Edgar. So sorry that I never told you how much I cared when you were alive. I can't believe that this happened. I had to tell you all this now because I thought I would never see you again, but now we can be together. I love you, and I'm sorry."

"Bo…It's too late for that now. I'm Forsaken, and you're still a human." said Edgar. She began crying and heaving. He tried to comfort her by putting his skeletal hand over hers, but she pulled away from his cold touch.

"It's- it's my fault you're dead." Baudelia whimpered.

"No, no it isn't." He reassured her.

"I don't want it to end like this…Us, alone."

"I'm sorry it had to be like this." Edgar looked down.

She sobbed. "I wish you could stay here with me."

"I wish I could too…I'm sorry about what I said earlier."

"It's alright." She hiccupped while drying the tears.

"I have to go."

"No! Where are you going to go? How are you going to defend yourself?" She asked.

"Well, I've been working on perfecting my alchemy and transmutations. I met this blood elf ranger in the Undercity. He is pretty helpful, but not really the brightest of the Sunwell…"

"A blood elf?" Baudelia asked, a little surprised.

"Yes, his name is Dremus Dusksinger. He's off in some Horde village west of Ratchet."

"Is that where you're headed?"

"Actually, we were going to sail to Booty Bay, and make our way north." Edgar paused and looked at Baudelia. "I don't know what's going to happen to me."

"What's going to happen to us?" She sniffed.

"I don't know. This war that's going on…I never much cared for it. Now, the Scourge is destroying everything. We can't be together anywhere. Hell, most of the world wants me dead anyway." Edgar shook his head. "I just want you to know, that if I fail, I'm going to do everything I can so that at least you and me are happy." Edgar reached into his herb satchel, and pulled out a handful of bright red flowers. Baudelia stopped crying, and he placed them in her lap.

"Mageroyal. You used to like them." he said.

"I still do." They smiled at each other.

"I will write you." he said."

"Sure…" Baudelia frowned woefully at the flowers.

"I will." he reassured.

Edgar stood up and walked to the back door. He felt like he should have hugged or kissed her, but all he could muster was "I love you."

"I love you, too." She mumbled wispily.

Edgar went outside into the moonlight. He pulled up his hood and walked behind the cabins. He was going to cry later thinking of Baudelia.

His mind was so caught up in thinking about what she said, he had forgotten that he was walking on the main road in Theramore.

"You there! Halt!" shouted a guard. Edgar's heart jumped and he pulled his hood tighter over his face. He wasn't stopping and he heard the guard start jogging. Edgar broke out into a run, hoping that he could outrun this physically fit human.

"Stop! Guards!" the person yelled.

Edgar kept running towards the gate, wondering how he was going to lose these followers. He heard the hounds barking behind him. The more guards were running after him now. Edgar was past the gate and down the road, almost to the surrounding swamp. With a sudden jerk, a large dog bit down on Edgar's arm and dragged him to the cobbled street. He fell to his knees, and a second dog was pulling at his long coat.

"Stop! Do not get up! Stay on the ground!" yelled the guards.

The dog was pulling on Edgar's coat so ferociously, his hood fell back and Edgar's head was exposed. He turned to look at the guards. Once they saw what he was, the humans stopped running towards Edgar.

Edgar knew that he had to escape now. He muttered a quick spell that surrounded the annoying dogs with ice, and then focusing on a longer incantation, Edgar teleported himself thirty yards away. He was still on his knees, but alone in the dark swamp.

The guards ran back into the town. Some of the townsfolk were awake from all the yelling, and were standing outside.

Baudelia had watched the entire chase from her window and was already shoving papers and other trinkets into a bag. Her heart beat like a galloping horse.

The guards stood outside her cabin, along with a few onlookers. "Baudelia Kratt! Step outside now, or we'll be force to break in!" yelled the guards.

Baudelia held the bag, and opened her door. "Please, you don't understand…"

"You lied to the Theramore officials! You were consorting with the enemy, housing an Undead in your cabin!" shouted one of the guards. They were attracting more townspeople, who were whispering among themselves "An Undead in the Kratt house? Well that's not surprising!"

Baudelia shivered looking at all the people staring at her, feeling very embarrassed. "Please…It was Edgar! Edgar Barnabus!"

"Edgar Barnabus?" shouted Oliver Yardley, a man that owned a struggling supply shop. "That scoundrel only wishes harm upon us because we burned that demon's lair of his!" The group of people hurrahed Yardley.

"No!" yelled Baudelia.

"Yeah, them Scourge are mindless heathens!" someone else yelled.

"Kratt and Barnabus used to be lovers, she's prob'ly one of those 'Horde sympathizers'." yelled another.

"She cast a spell on my cows and now they won't give milk!"

"She gave me warts!"

Baudelia stood, her mouth agape. She did not know what to do. She was alone and cornered. The crowd was yelling and cheering. Before she could do anything, some of the men ran inside her cabin.

"Stop! Please!" Baudelia screamed desperately. The townsmen brought her papers of spells and charms out onto the grass, and began lighting them on fire with candles.

"No! No!" One of the guards grabbed Baudelia's arms before she could stop the raid inside her home. Baudelia burst into tears as she watched her neighbors burn everything she cherished. "No…" Baudelia fell to the ground, bawling. The town was having a grand time and kept adding to the fire.

One of the town councilmen stood on top of a cart and stated "Baudelia Kratt is sentenced to exile on account of housing a wanted criminal."

The crowd cheered around the fire. Two of the guards dragged Baudelia out of Theramore, her lifelong home, and kicked her to the road that lead out to the swamp. The crowd of women and children threw rotten meat and vegetables at Baudelia. Theramore had been her life, and now she was lost without Theramore and her only friend. She layed in the road, sobbing "Edgar…Edgar…".


End file.
